The Ancestry
by alexiswritesfanfiction
Summary: This is a spin-off from Beneath the Sea an H2o Just Add Water Book. Ivory knew her ancestry had something to do with mermaids, but the other girl's ancestry did too. This goes all the way from 1620 to present day of course skipping a few generations in between. Struggles are at almost every turn with each of these generations. Rated 'T' for safety and death.
1. 1600's

I can't stop admiring the necklace as I hold it in my hands.

Nearing my house I remember what must be done.

My mom is unpacking some dishes and putting them in the cabinets.

"Mom, where did you get this?" I ask pointing to the necklace on my neck.

"It is a family air loom" she says. Does my family past have something to do with mermaids?

"Will you please tell me about it?" I ask.

"Ok" she says putting the stack of plates to the side she walks and sits on the couch. She brushes her chestnut brown hair (that I inherited) out of her face.

"Your great great grandmother Elisa was out at sea on a ship. Your great great grandfather was on that ship that night. They met each other and she described it as love at first sight. Anyway they got married. Your great great grandfather had to go back on the ship a year after their marriage. So, he gave her this and said that he will come back for her after 3 years. Elisa waited those long 3 years and never took off the necklace once" My mother says.

"That's it?" I ask. She nods and then stands back up.

"That's at least all I know" she responds.

"How did great great grandpa get the necklace?" I ask.

"He never said when Elise asked" she says.

That was interesting what if great great grandpa had gotten it from mermaids?

_Back to 1620 in Upper Clatford, Hampshire_

"What do you mean Governor William Bradford said that "the weak body of woman" won't be able to withstand the trip on the Mayflower?" questions my mother.

I glance at my husband, Edmund Nelson, curious to what he will have to say.

We were supposed to tell my mother I have become pregnant, but I guess I will have to wait. I glance into her eyes and see the panic behind them. Does she think we won't be allowed on the Mayflower?

"Mama…" I begin thinking she needs some good news.

She glances up at me to let me know she's listening.

"I've become pregnant," I say. She grabs a hold of me hugging me.

"My sweet fourteen year old girl is finally pregnant. I was beginning to think Edmund was going to want his money back after waiting a year with no children still," I blush a deep crimson at the dishonor I brought upon my family from struggling to have a child.

"At least this proves I'm not barren," I say. She nods.

"Annabelle, are you ready to leave?" Edmund asks. I nod and stand up.

"I haven't done my chores yet" I say waiting for a scolding, but am relieved when my mother hugs me goodbye.

"Will you tell papa?" I ask her.

"I will,"

I get home and I start cleaning the house, and then go to fetch the water from the stream.

When I get there I see some rocks, and decide that even though I had to be married, it doesn't mean I can't still explore a little, right? I step down onto a rock smiling. Then another step and then another. I start running and leaping until I trip.

I gasp as I fall into what seems is an endless pit until I reach the bottom which is a sandy floor. I glance at the pool of water in the cave. There is a girl in the pool.

"Hello," I call. She glances up at me and gains a look of panic. That's when I notice her golden tail.

"Don't be scared. I won't tell anyone, I promise!" I say hoping to gain her trust.

She looks up at the darkening sky.

"I must go," She whispers before diving under the water.

I smile despite how shocked I am. I lift up my dress and stick my mud coated feet in the water.

This must be the only way out, so I duck all the way in. When I'm completely in golden bubbles start to float to the sky. My hand tries touching the golden bubbles.

"Well, that was odd," I say to myself.

Afterwards, I dive under and swim past the dark shapes of the ocean at night. I come up gasping for air and coughing up water. A wave smashes into me causing me to go under the water again. Black specks dance in front of my eyes and my lungs burn. The desperation for air is edged in my mind. I come up again and gasp in a sharp breathe before another wave slams into my body. My body loses its struggle and I begin to let it peacefully just sink me deeper and deeper. A hand grabs me and pulls me to the surface. I see it's the mermaid with dark brown curls that was in the pool. She also has piercing icy blue eyes.

"Do you need help?" she asks me. I cough out water in response, and then I finally black out.

When I wake up, I'm in the place with the pool of water.

I see the mermaid from earlier, but she doesn't have her tail instead she has legs and is wearing a dress similar to mine.

"How are you feeling Annabelle?" she asks me.

"How did you know my name?"

"I sensed it," she replies.

I can't help but take a sharp intake of breath.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"It's my power and my job is to protect you," she says. I give her a curious look.

"What's your name?" I ask her. She smiles before answering.

"My name is Mary,"

"So, can you please explain to me why you think I'm going to need anyone's protection?" I ask stubbornly.

She gives me an odd look. "Didn't I just save you from drowning?" she asks me, snapping?

"That won't happen again because I am…" I stop talking when I see Mary's eyes aren't looking at me; they're looking into nothingness. "Mary," I say slowly fear edged into my small voice.

She looks at me and I feel even more fear creep up my skin.

"What's wrong," I ask.

She grabs my arm and drags me under the water as the cave shutters and shakes. I come above the water gasping.

"Mary, what's happening?" I choke out.

"It's happening," She says sounding grave and lifeless. "I want you to swim and not look back," she says with an odd tone in her voice. Her voice sounds… It sounds like recognition. It seems as though she knows she's going to die.

I just met her, but she saved my life.

"What's coming?!" I demand.

"I promise I'll explain it later, but I need you to swim, please" I have to obey her or I'll kill us both.

I swim taking long strokes. I think about helping Mary, and then I remember the tiny baby forming in my stomach.

No, I can't help Mary. My baby needs to live because it's desperation within me.

I swim harder ignoring the screaming of my limbs. I push past the fatigue. And, after all of this work I see land forming in the distance. I push harder against the water blocking me from my safety. The waves push hard against me, warring against me.

"No!" I shout into the air feeling so much exhaustion that my eyes lids start to droop.

"No," I mutter fully closing my eyes seeing nothingness.

With a chance of luck, I feel my Body being pushed to the damp sand. A small smile forms on my face, but it's not much because I'm too tired to do so.

My eyes fly open with grim making them sting.

"Mary?" I call out hoarse wondering if she's here, wondering if she survived.

"Mary?" I call one more time louder.

I close my eyes trying to muster all of my strength. My aching legs don't matter because all that matters is getting to the place I first saw Mary at.

A hoping dwells inside me hoping she will be alive and well. I force myself not to cry for fear of coming off as weak. I step into the icy sea water biting my lip to keep from wincing.

I am about to duck my head under when my body becomes like the water surrounding me, and then I have a tail just like Mary did. I smile knowing I can do this now that I have this added advantage. I propel myself with my tail leaving a trail of bubbles behind me.

I emerge from the water from the cave after looking for what feels like hours, and I find a crumpled body on the sandy floor.

A gasp escapes my mouth when I realize it is Mary. I pull myself out of the water.

"Mary," I shake her. I place my ear to her chest hoping, praying she will have a heartbeat. She doesn't stir, but I do hear a fading heartbeat. I press on her chest.

Eventually, she coughs up water and sits up rubbing her head.

"What happened?" she questions aloud. Her eyes fall on me. "Who are you?" she asks me, and my mouth drops open with pure confusion.

"I'm Annabelle. Do you know who you are?" I ask.

"Of course I do, I'm Mary" She snaps.

"I knew you should have told me what was bad before I left," I mutter when all of the sudden I feel something in my stomach. I glance down at it placing my hands there. I smile realizing what it is. It was my baby kicking.

"Are you pregnant?" she questions me curiosity looming in her icy blue eyes. I nod.

"May I?" she asks excitedly, and I nod unsure. She touches my stomach and her eyes glow with recognition.

"It's coming back to me, slowly" She whispers looking shocked.

"Wow! We need to go now!" She urges.

"When am I going to get an explanation?" I ask getting slightly annoyed.

"Soon, but there's going to be another attack," she urges again.

"An attack of what!" I demand.

"I'll tell you when were safe!" she say grabbing my hand.

We swim to a beach and get out. We go towards a dense forest. Her eyes dart around before she smiles.

"That's not going to work Aqua," she says teasingly before she puts her hand in a fist.

A scream comes from nowhere and a girl wearing a peasant dress materializes.

"They were right! I thought they were telling a lie when they said you were helping a land girl, but even if you were I can't fight you," the girl whispers.

"I love a land boy, and Aqua kept that secret. You can trust her," Mary says.

"You fell in love with a human! Where is he?" I ask.

"With my baby somewhere the pod can't hurt them," she whispers.

"Oh," I say.

"Let's go to the moon pool tonight! We can find a way to get rid of our powers and be free!" Aqua says. I look down a little sad. I like the idea of being special, and how I get to swim like this.

Edmund's face comes into mind for a few short seconds. I want him to be happy, and he will have a better chance of that if he's on the Mayflower. I want to see him once more before he goes though.

"I… I want to keep being a mermaid," I whisper. Both of the girls look at me confused.

"You don't want to have a normal life?" Aqua asks.

"No. Being normal is boring. I can be free like this.

Besides, I've been normal for fourteen years already." I say.

"Ok, you can be free, but we're getting rid of our powers," Aqua says. I'm heartbroken I'm going to be by myself, but I'm not changing my mind.

"I'm sorry Annabelle," Mary says. "I want to be with James." I nod letting her know I understand.

"Is the pod what was after me?" I ask. Aqua nods.

"The pod thinks that humans will destroy mermaids. If they become one they must be eliminated. Mary, me, and a couple others think that's wrong. We try to help as many as we can,"

"I got my power from a sorceress casting a spell on my family line. My family line used to gain the power of invisibility and controlling water until one day my great grandfather killed a human. He was cast out of the pod, so the sorceress could easily get her hands on him. The girl my great grandfather killed was the sorceress' daughter. To make up for her death we have to protect her line," Mary finishes.

"Wow," I say.

That means there was sorcery in my bloodline. She probably got killed though. I wonder if people would try to kill me for being a mermaid?

"I'll help as much as I can to let you both become human, but there is no way I'm giving this up," I say. They nod understandingly.

"Well, it's actually really simple. We just have to wait until tonight. I can feel the oddness of the water. We just need to get into the moon pool without the pod stopping us," Aqua says.

I nod hoping that it will be as easy as she's making it out to be.

"Let's go then," I say diving into the water.

They follow behind me and we swim towards the moon pool.

Once we get there I notice a golden tail in the moon pool.

Aqua swims up there with me on her "tail". Pun intended! Our heads pop from the water.

"Crap, I was hoping it was Evelyn on watch," Aqua complains.

"Aqua, Mary what are you doing here with a mermaid from another pod," The dark colored skin mermaid asks.

"Her pod got attacked by sharks. She swam away and ended up here," Mary says.

"Gala said we could keep her here. We mermaids stick together," Aqua adds in.

"Really?" The mermaid asks.

"Don't believe us? Go ask!" Aqua says revealing her childish ways, and she even goes so far to stick her tongue out. The mermaid rolls her eyes.

"I'm on watch, and I don't trust any of you,"

"It's a good thing Gala does," Aqua continues sounding cocky.

The mermaid holds a bewildered look for a second.

"Regardless, we all have to leave" she says.

"Why?" I ask.

"The moon pool is about to take away mermaid powers," she says going under the water. I see her tail swim out the pool.

"Go ahead Aqua," Mary says.

Aqua smiles and gels the opening to the moon pool closed. "I like my job," she mutters.

I see the moon slowly creeping above the moon pool, so I swim to the edge. I push myself onto the edge struggling.

"Are you okay?" Mary asks me. I nod. I prop myself up and look at the mermaid tail switching back and forth between legs. And, then it stops. They have legs. A small smile forms on Aqua's face, and it becomes contagious.

"I'm human" she whispers looking down at her legs. I smile for her, but still not understanding why she would give something like this up.

"We should get you both to the mainland. Your husband is probably anxious," I tell Mary.

She nods looking shocked.

"What's wrong?" Aqua asks.

"It's just different," Mary responds. "Let's see what it's like swimming with legs!"

Aqua and I follow her to the exit. Both of the girl come up gasping.

"Was it really that long?" I ask.

"We kind of just forgot we didn't have the ability to stay underwater for a while without taking a breath," Aqua says.

"Grab my hand," I say.

They do, and I swoosh my tail to where we are swimming fairly quickly.

I get to an island in the distance in a matter of minutes. Since I started swimming, I forgot I was clutching the hands of my friends really tight.

"This is where he is!" Mary exclaims. She stands up and starts running towards the forest.

"Umm…" I begin looking at my tail. "I'll stay here with you until you're dry," Aqua says smiling.

"Oh my gosh!" I suddenly say.

"What?" Aqua asks me nervous.

"Edmund is leaving today! I need to see him!" I say dragging myself towards the water.

"Annabelle you're not going to get to reach him in time," she whispers.

"I have to try," I say pulling myself towards the water when I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my belly. I bite my lip to hold back my scream.

"It's too soon," I cry realizing I'm having contractions.

"Changing into a mermaid during your pregnancy must have progressed the pregnancy," Aqua says examining my stomach.

"Come on. Let's take you to where Mary is with James," she says grabbing my arm.

My head falls back on the grainy sand as another scream escapes my mouth. Her hand drags me away from the water. "I can't carry you,"

My legs come back, so they stand up. Another scream escapes my lips. We get to a clearing with a tiny wooden cottage.

"I heard screaming," Mary says worried.

"I'm… my baby is coming," I say. Mary runs into the cottage and then back with some fabric for me to lie on.

I close my eyes barely able to say what I want my baby's boy to be named.

"Grove," I say taking my baby into my arms. "Do you think I can see Edmund?" I ask.

"I don't know if you'll be able to travel and the baby can't swim," Mary says.

"I need Edmund to have him… to protect him," I whisper at the end.

"I'll make a raft quickly," Aqua says running to the woods again.

After what feels like forever, Aqua comes back. I wrote a letter while she was gone for Grove.

"The baby should be fine on this if you watch out," Aqua whispers nervously.

"I wouldn't hurt my sweet baby," I say hugging him.

I place him on the raft making sure he's rapped nice and tight.

The saltwater sprays me, so I walk into the water. My legs are gone.

'I can make this work,' I keep chanting in my head.

My careful eyes watch him as I swim slowly to my destination.

I get to my old house soon enough. I see Edmund starring at the ocean looking sad.

"Edmund," I call to him. He looks at me looking shocked that I'm okay.

He runs into the water and hugs me. That's when he notices the tail.

"What happened to you?" he asks.

Next, his eyes notice the sleeping baby on a raft. "It's too early… did you have our baby?" he asks.

"His name is Grove," I whisper.

He picks up Grove and hugs him.

"We need to get rid of your tail," he says sounding slightly appalled. "Our son could possibly be one," I whisper not looking him in the eyes.

"Nonsense! Now, how do we make you normal? Was this sorcery?" he asks.

"I'm leaving you with Grove. Please take care of him and still love him even if he grows a tail," I whisper.

I swim closer to Grove and kiss him on his head. I then kiss Edmund.

"I love you," I whisper. I hand him the note that is somewhat dry.

"Give it to him one day please," I say. The water goes over my head as I submerge into the salty water.

'I did what is best' I tell myself.

A trail of bubbles is behind me as I swim away. However, I come up to see where I'm going.

"So, your protector finally left you?" a menacing voice says.

"I can protect myself," I say boldly.

"I doubt it," says the person.

I look around the dark, crashing waves to find this person.

I feel burning all around my body despite me being in water. I scream and try swimming away. I get something stuffed in my mouth and then the burning stops.

I swim as quick as I can to get to safety. The best place I can think of is the island, so the ocean helps carry me the way. The sand scratches my body, but the exhaustion eating away at me causes me to just stay there. I know instantly she put poison in my mouth when I feel a pain in my stomach, and the world starts fading darker.

"Annabelle, you're back!" I hear Aqua say. Her hands fall on me and she shakes me.

Then my body hurts really bad.

Mary's P.O.V

"No!" I gasp sitting up from the fabric underneath me.

"Mary what's wrong?" James asks.

"My sensing power didn't go away," I whisper.

A sharp pain goes through my body.

I suddenly let out an unexpected sob.

It takes a moment before I realize why I'm crying. Annabelle died.

My feet take me to the beach where I see a frantic Aqua.

"She's dead," Aqua sobs.

"We're going to have to do the traditional mermaid funeral," I whisper already planning it in my head. Aqua nods.

"I wonder how she died…" she trails off.

"It couldn't have been the pod," I mutter. Maybe they would do it though. I don't know. I can't comprehend anything at the moment. I'm in shock because of the lifeless body in front of me. I was supposed to protect her.

"Don't pin this on yourself," Aqua tells me.

"What?"

"That look you have is guilt," she says.

"It's just so hard," I whisper.

"She would want us to continue living and being happy," Aqua says.

She is obviously trying to act strong, so I hug my best friend.

She's more like my sister.

We will have a mermaid funeral, sing, cry, and then move on.

And, we did. I never saw glove or Edmund to see how they were doing.

What Aqua, James, Grace, my baby, and I did was live on that island picking fruit, telling stories, laughing, and well… expanding.

We lived happy as we grew.

We grew closer always telling the tale of Annabelle.

As Grace grew, she would stare off into space. I could tell she was sensing things about Grove most likely.

She knows why she does, and she wishes she could find him to do her obligation.

But, she stayed with me.

It gives me hope we won't always be stuck protecting the bloodline of that sorceress my grandfather angered.

But, it was never really that bad sensing Annabelle's life.

I still miss her sometimes, but I mostly am happy remembering the good things.

* * *

**Here's chapter one. It may take a while for the next chapter to get up. I'm trying to settle in after a move and a marriage and a death. I've been really busy. **

**Anyway...**

**Here are some questions that if you answer you get a shout out next time I update (Which may be a couple weeks. I wanted to get something up here, and take it slow.**

***Would you rather me wait to finish the story and update weekly or update every once and a while once I write a chapter?**

***What do you think killed Annabelle?**

***What time period do you want next?**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Make sure to check out Ivory, Penelope, Olivia, Emma, and Jasmine's adventures in Beneath the Sea An H2o Based Book. **


	2. 1855

**Hey readers! Sorry it's been like a month or so. **

**The reviewers the answered the questions were KitKatEmerald and XxMeggyxX, **

**Like you wanted XxMeggyxX here is the 1800's. **

**Also, I will update whenever I can, so a chapter may take another month, probably not, or within the same hour, probably not. I've began working on the sequel for Beneath the Sea, but its somewhat hard due to writers block. I am uncertain if what I have planned it a little over the top, but I guess I'll just have to wait and see. **

**Let me try to make what this book is more clear. It's basically just me describing the main characters from Beneath the Sea's ancestry. **

**When I write in italics it's the character 's P.O.V. who the person with sensing power is in. (Wow that sounded complicated, but I hope it helped.) **

**Now, here is the chapter. P.S. This isn't the same Elisa that is related to Ivory. I just realized I used the same name. I made a family tree for each character... which is confusing. **

**Anyway, sorry I didn't change the name. I was just reviewing this when I realized I did that, and I don't feel like going through it to change the name. **

**Now, here's the chapter. **

* * *

1855

"Elisa!" my mother shouts at me. My icy blue eyes snap open. "What were you seeing?" she questions me. "Vicky just went for a swim. She met another mermaid," I whisper. "I hate this burden has been placed on you Elisa," I smile meekly. "It's fine. This burden has to stay with me to repay the debt of my ancestors." She shakes her head. "I'm going to talk to your father before he goes to fish. How about you go back to sleep?" I shake my head. "I'm going for a quick swim. Maybe I'll finally introduce myself to Vicky." I say before running out the door. I dive into the crashing waves and swim towards the direction of Vicky. I hope she'll take it well unlike Bell to Margaret's, my mother, news about sensing everything she does. I see the golden tail I see as Vicky's when suddenly I see another tail. My eyes close as I force my mind to go into Vicky's.

_I look at Alice. _The other girl's name is Alice, pretty. I focus my mind back into my own. Alice… I think the name over before proceeding to follow them. They swim in a cave, so I follow her. I'll just act like I just got here casually. I pop my head out of the water and curious emerald green eyes meet mine. "Um… hello" I mutter. "Who are you?" she asks. "I'm Elisa" I respond.

"Hey, I found this pretty shell, and…" Vicky begins walking in with a giant shell in her arm. "Who's this?"

"I'm Elisa," I say with a confidence that I can feel is quickly draining from me. "and…" That's when all of the confidence is gone. Should I tell her I'm her protector?

I take a deep breath and begin. "I know your Vicky" Is all I can get out of my mouth. "How?" she demands.

"My… my family is cursed…" I hesitate contemplating how to say the next part. "We've been able to sense the what your ancestors do and think since at least the 1600's,"

"Wow" is all she says.

"I was going to tell you earlier, but I wanted to wait until I thought you were ready,"

_She has to be making this up._

"I'm not," I respond to her thoughts.

"Not what?" Alice asks not understanding I'm hearing Vicky's thoughts.

Because Vicky looks dumbstruck, I answer Alice.

"I said not what because she said something in her head," I respond.

"That's so cool," Alice says with her eyes lighting up with curiosity and excitement.

"No it's not," whines Vicky. Her mind is going everywhere trying to comprehend what I'm telling her.

"I'm going to talk to my mom and dad," she says.

"Not your dad!" I quickly say. "Why?" she asks. _She's so stupid; she thinks she can control me! I hate her! I hate her stupid guts!_ I feel the tears prickle in my eyes. _Goodbye Privacy!_ I should have never told her! "I asked why says Vicky reminding me I told her not to tell her dad. "it's just … your mom never told your dad," I begin. "I mean…" I stop abruptly. Voices mix inside my head.

The world starts to darken and fade. "Elisa, "Alice's voice asks concerned. A My head feels as though a hammer is getting smashed into me again and again. "I'm fine. I lie trying to ignore the voices.

_I hope she's in so much pain._ "Shut up!" I scream at her. _She's mental!_ My head submerges back under the water, and my tail swishes moving into full speed. My home is gradually getting closer because it's my destination. My hope is that my mom will know answers. My eyes trail the ocean and notice my dad fishing on the beach fishing. He notices me. He is blurry and swaying. "Elisa, what's wrong? He questions me. I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out. My eyes close and I enter Vicky's mind.

_ "__Why didn't you warn me?" Why didn't you let me know that I have some freak that can pick inside my brain whenever she feels like it?!" I scream. "What is she going on about Belle?" my father demands. "She has a girl who is her "protector". The girl can go inside Vicky's head," She says protector like its revolting, but I agree. _

My eyes open not hurting as bad as it did earlier. The softness of my bed confuses me even more. My mom places a cold, wet rag on my forehead. I sit up ignoring the dizziness, and look around. Alice is there too.

"She's awake!" she says sitting up straighter. "Why are you here? I thou…" I stop mid word and close my eyes to stop the whirling world. "I know how to help you… I think" she says smiling sadly. "Why didn't you do it yet?" I ask forcing down the whimper that threatens to escape me. "Well, it takes three mermaids to complete. "My mom, Vicky, and you… we have everyone we need," I say. "The people performing it must be the same age as the person the mermaids are performing the spell on,"

"How hard can it be to find one more mermaid? Wait… what's wrong with me?" I ask realizing I still don't know what's wrong with me. "When you met Vicky, you gained a more in depth understanding of her mind. But, because you are cursed to protect all of the sea witches blood line, your mind is trying to figure out who to protect. Your mind is…" she stops when she notices the confused expression on my face. "Long story short… your brain is confused onto who to protect,"

"It will kill you because your brain is going on overload," my mother says. My mind can't really comprehend all of what I'm being told. "Why is this happening to me specifically? And, how long do I have to find another mermaid?" I question. "We can't figure out why you, but you have two days," How does someone react to this?

"I'm not your age Elisa. But, my sister is. We'll keep looking for one more mermaid," she says with a twinkle of hope dazzling in her forest green eyes. "Does your sister have any mermaid friends?" I ask. "No" she replies. I close my eyes and use all of my hope as strength. "We can do this," I say.

"We can't do this." I cry not caring how stupid I sound. 'It's only been one day. We can do…" she stops mid sentence. I follow where her eyes are looking and see a girl walking. She's walking along the beach, but keeps glancing at the waves as if to make sure there is no possible way of the water touching her.

"Hey!" I call. The girl squints at me like she can't see me. Because we are too far from the girl for my taste, we proceed towards her. Her blonde shoulder length hair blows wildly in the wind. "Hi, I know this sounds creepy and weird, but I'm a mermaid…" I get interrupted from continuing when Alice elbows me in the side. I look at her. "I'm dying anyway."

"Anyway, my name is Elisa. I know you're a mermaid," I bluff. When the girl's sea blue eyes widen, I know I was correct on my hypothesis. "How did you kn…" she begins, but I cut her off. "I'm dying, and I need a mermaid to perform a spell on me to keep me alive. Will you help?" I ask. Her eyes close as she thinks about whether to help or not, but it's only a second. "I'll help… my name is Harper," she says offering me her head. "I'm Alice," Alice chimes in.

"How do you perform the spell?" Harper asks. "We will- you know what… let me explain after we assemble our team," Alice says.

We got Alice's sister, Jane. She's not that talkative, but she seems nice. We're on our way to get Vicky. My body is gradually getting weaker and weaker. Vicky answers the door instantly with a smile. "I thought you were someone I actually liked," she mutters switching to a frown. Her arms cross over her chest. _I can't even have peace in my own home. _The voices get louder again. "You like me don't you Vicky?" Jane asks placing her hands on her hips. Wow, that's a completely different person. "Woah! You don't look so well Elisa; come with me. We'll let Alice and Jane handle this," Harper says. I nod, and accept the hand she's offering me. We walk away, and gradually I start to feel better.

"Thank you," I whisper to Harper. She looks down with an ashamed expression on her face. "I also left partially for myself. Vicky scares me,"

"It's fine. Don't let her intimidate you. She's a brat, but it's because of me. I told her about me sensing. She was actually pretty nice before her finding out," I say. "She shouldn't be angry at you." I close my eyes. 1) Because the bright light is beginning to hurt my head and 2) I want to see what's going on with Vicky.

_She's dying Vicky !" Jane says not attempting to hide her frustration. :I don't care! She's been inside my head!" I scream not caring what happens to Elisa. _I can feel the love. _Alice throws me an aggravated look. "You think you have it bad? You're not the one who can't worry about yourself because another's emotions are being pushed into your mind! We're leaving" Jane says "Oh! Take her side! We've been friends for years!" That girl is going to pay! Do you hear me Elisa? You are going to die, and I'm going to laugh! _Too bad she doesn't know when I die; she'll feel like a part of her died, hopefully the bratty side. I open my eyes again and hope I can maintain my emotions. I want to cry, scream, and laugh all at the same time.

"She said…" Alice begins walking up. "I know what she said," I cut her off without trying to hide the despair. "We can find someone else. Look how quickly you find us. Don't lose your hope. It's really valuable right now," Harper says. "I'm going to die," I mutter. "Tonight's a full moon!" Jane suddenly says. "So…" Alice says. Jane sighs like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "We turn someone into a mermaid! Molly would do it!" "How does Molly know about us?" Alice demands/ "Does it matter? Elisa is going to survive! And…"Jane starts back up. "Jane how does she know about us?" Alice asks her usually kind voice becoming angry. "She walked into the room after I spilt some water on me. Are you happy? I reviled the secret! I'm a failure!" Alice's arms wrap around her sister in a loving kind of way. "It's alright. We all make mistakes," she whispers. "Let's get Molly and head out to the cave. We have very limited time," Alice says heading towards the direction I'm assuming is Molly's house. We get there quickly and Jane is banging on the wooden door. "What!" Molly screams at Jane when she slams the door open. "Mermaid time," is all Jane says. The anger dissolves off of Molly's face instantly. "Let's go to the cave!" she says turning her voice into a whisper.

"We're going to have to perform a spell afterwards though," Alice warns back. "I haven't said the consequences yet" "What are the consequences?" Harper asks fear seeping into her. "Elisa will have her mind where it has to protect us too," she whispers. "I thought my brain was on overload," I say confused. "It will get rid of all the other voices, and only become active once you meet the person. The person also has to be your age. Are you all still game?" Everyone nods. "Good! Let's swim there," She gives Molly an odd look. "We'll figure something out," Jane mutters.

We eventually get to the moon pool, but by the time we get there I feel exhausted despite me being a mermaid. "It's getting worse," I whisper pulling myself out of the water. "We just need to wait until the full moon," "That should be soon!" Molly says happily glancing at the opening of the cave. I look up at the moon peaking over the cave, and then black out.

I wake up with a pained headache and my body to weak to move. "Where are we?" I hear Jane asks. "It must have been the moon. Where's Molly?" Harper asks. "I'm here! You guys were acting weird, so I just went to sleep," Molly says. "Elisa?" Alice's voice asks. "You have to perform the spell now! She's not responding!" Alice cries.

I imagine they stand over me, but I'm too far into darkness to know. Their words jumble together and more voices spin around in my head. Then, there is silence, complete and utter silence.

_I hope it worked. Please work! _I hear Jane's voice scream in her head. My eyes open slowly. "How do you feel?" Alice asks. She really feels like the older sister I never had. "I feel great" I say stretching my aching muscles. "_So, you can hear my thoughts?_" Harper asks_. "_I can," I answer looking at her. _This is weird. _Molly thinks. "It is," I tell her. "This is interesting" I say absently. My mind is racing at how I can protect all of my friends now. I smile. "Let's go do something fun!" I say. So, we swim.

* * *

**Here was the chapter. I'm probably going to finish this soon. It's like one-shots of each time period. **

**Here are the questions for this chapter...**

***How does this sound?**

***Are you excited for the Beneath the Sea sequel?**

***Do you have any ideas for the Beneath the Sea sequel?**

**I have a lot I want to put into the sequel, but I'm just curious if anyone wants to see something special. **

**I'll post soon! Peace! **


End file.
